


Perceptions

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Weather challenge. Memories of the last battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions

No-one remembered the fact that it had been raining except Harry. He could still feel the water plastering his hair to his head as he faced Voldemort over Dumbledore's body.

The anger that welled up at the sight of the old man crumpled on the ground burned away rational thought. Voldemort had described his grief as a weakness, and Harry had killed him.

People danced in the rain all through the night. In the morning the sun shone as if the rain had been metaphorical. In the accounts written years later the skies were clear of pain, anger and desperation.


End file.
